The Bagel Movie
"This Summer, only one food product can save the world" ''- The film's tagline The Bagel Movie (Stylized as 'The Bagel Show Movie') is a feature film based off of ''The Bagel Show. The film was rated PG by the MPAA for Brief Scary Images, Mild Action Violence, Rude Humor, and Brief Language. The film was released on June 3, 2015, receving positive reviews and was a box office success. The film made its network premiere on Nickelodeon on July 15, 2016. Plot The film begins as we see Order's spaceship destroying an unnamed planet, with the leader of order, Perfect, telling everyone to send the ship to Planet Irk. We cut to New City, Oregon, as we see Bagel and Hagel receives a letter from Rob and MattBoo, telling them to go to their "Picnic Party Pizza Parlor". As they head to the party, we cut up into Order's spaceship, with the members of Order having a meeting about their latest plan codenamed "Doomsday", which involves putting special bombs on planets, which can cause the planets to go out of orbit and be sucked into the Sun. They begin their plan by going to Planet Irk, and they announce (disguised as the Almighty Tallest) that all Irkens with SIR Units must bring their SIR Units to Planet IRK for fixing. Rob hears this message after the Picnic Party Pizza Parlor, and quickly doesn't trust the message after an experience from a previous episode of the series. After a discussion with Bagel, Rob decides to take Neon Random SIR back to Irk for fixing, but his ship is still broken from I Accidentally Bought a Zoo. The gang repair his ship and they come along to Irk with Rob. After they send Neon Random SIR back, the gang return to Earth. A few days later, a giant spaceship appears in the sky, with sends an army of mind-controlled SIR Units to attack everyone. The spaceship belongs to Order, who then manage to hijack every television station in the world, saying that their planet is being taken over and that they will destroy the Solar System, as they think it is not "Perfect" like their planet. The SIR Units then manage to capture everyone, including Bagel and the others, and they lock them in the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary. Later in the day, Perfect stops by every jail cell, including the one Bagel and his friends are in, and explains Order's plan of destroying the Solar System, and also shows them a sample of what is to come by using the two of the bombs to set Mercury and Venus crashing into each other. Later in the night, Selena manages to break the prison door as Bagel comes up with a plan: Go to each planet and destroy the bombs on it. They manage to sneak past the security guards, but are almost killed by mind-controlled SIR Units. They all manage to get in Rob's Voot Cruiser 2.0 as they head to Mars. Meanwhile, back in the Pinwheel Federal Penitentiary, we see a jail cell that has King Jerk, LT Fan, David, Lightbulb, Mib, John The Marksman and SuperSaiyanKirby in it. We see them quietly trying to kill Perfect, but their attempts fail. SuperSaiyanKirby manages to dig a hole to the outside of the prison using his lazers, and they all steal a spaceship as they head to Planet Irk to see what is controlling the SIR Units. We cut back to the gang in the Voot Cruiser 2.0 as they land on Mars. Rob decides to use a tracking device to find the bomb, but it is quickly stolen by a person riding a "Hover-Bike Craft Thing". Rob then challenges the thief to a race, with the person winning getting the tracking device, the thief accepts, and they both race. Bagel then notices another Order spaceship in the sky, and Bagel decides to get a Hover-Bike Craft Thingy and follow it. Bagel manages to get inside the spaceship (along with Kirby and MattBoo) as they have a fight with a member of Order, Snake-Eyes. After the fight, Rob manages to get the tracking device back as they destroy the bomb. They then get back in the Voot Cruiser as they head off for Jupiter. Meanwhile, we see King Jerk and the others in a spaceship heading for Planet Irk. While they are piloting the ship, a meteor shower suddenly appears, and a meteor hits the ship, causing the ship to crash onto Jupiter, where Bagel and his friends are looking for the bomb. They all decide to team up and eventually find the bomb. Rob fixes the ship King Jerk stole, and King Jerk and the rest take off. Eventually, Bagel and the gang find all of the bombs on the planets and destroy them, along with encountering one of Order's members. However, once they get to Uranus, Rob and the rest feel that the quest they are going on is too dangerous and risky, and they decide to just quit and head back to Earth while Bagel continues the quest alone. After destroying the last bomb, Bagel is suddenly sucked into a portal, which leads to a different dimension in which Order came from. Meanwhile, Rob and the gang arrive on Earth, only to discover that the SIR Units have betrayed Order and have taken over the planet themselves, making everyone on Earth their slaves. After hours of slavework, Rob and the gang realize that it was wrong to ditch Bagel and they hatch a plan to overthrow the SIR Units. Meanwhile, Bagel find Order in the different dimension, and Bagel tells them that he and his friends destroyed all of the bombs. Bagel then battles Order, however, Bagel is not strong enough to defeat them, and ends up getting captured. Back on Earth, another space ship from Order appears, and they begin their other plan: Unleash the Space Mouths to destroy the Solar System. Rob and the gang decide to defend the Earth and fight against the mouths, however, their efforts appear to be failing. The come to the conclusion that Bagel is the only one who knows how to defeat the mouths, but they have no idea where he is. Meanwhile, on Order's spaceship, Bagel manages to escape and lands in Rob's backyard. Rob and the gang encounter Bagel there, apologize for ditching them earlier, and they all team up to destroy the mouths, with the rest of the New City residents helping, as Rob convinced them to fight back against Order. Bagel then notices Order's ship leaving. Growing suspicious of them having a third plan, Bagel decides to sneak onto the spaceship and confront Perfect once the spaceship lands in their lair. Meanwhile, King Jerk and the others arrive on Planet Irk and manage to make the SIR Units return to normal Bagel arrives on Order's dimension, and confronts Perfect. After a battle, Perfect decides to infuse himself with the DNA of a Space Mouth, causing himself to transform into a Irken/Space Mouth hybrid. After another battle, Bagel manages to kick Perfect into a black hole, killing him. Bagel then decides to explain to the members of Order that nothing can be perfect, and the members of Order decide to give up on evil. Bagel then attempts to pilot Order's ship back to Earth. Back on Earth, Bagel lands the ship on Earth and sees that the SIR Units have returned to normal, and Bagel decides to meet up with his friends. The film ends with Bagel, Rob, MattBoo and Kirby watching TV, with Kirby questioning what happened to Planet Irk. Bagel shrugs and says "Doesn't really matter. Planet Irk is full of jerks". Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Planet Irk's atmosphere, buildings, and gravity lock have been destroyed, and the planet is now heading to Earth, possibly signifying a sequel. We then cut to the credits. Cast *IAmBagel as Bagel *Invader Rob as Invader Rob *MattBoo as MattBoo *Todd Haberkorn as Doug *Collector1 as Collector *Maurice LaMarche as Hagel *Lisa Ortiz as Lucy *Luci Christian as Selena *HomestarSB9 as Homestar *Raini Rodriguez as Mib *Lightbulb22 as Lightbulb *Knowledgeable Marsksman as John the Marksman *SuperSaiyanKirby as SuperSaiyanKirby *Lex Lang as King Jerk *Nolan North as LT Fan *TheChromePerson as Chrome *Rosearik Rikki Simmions as Neon Random SIR and various SIR Units *Rob Paulson as LT Box *Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red *Kevin McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple *Travis Willingham as Perfect *Mark Hamill as Snake-Eyes *Cathy Cavadini as Poison *Monica Rial as HeckSpawn *Billy West as Gashole Characters Main *Bagel *Invader Rob *MattBoo *Doug *Collector *Hagel *Selena *Lucy Secondary *Homestar *Mib *Lightbulb *John The Marksman *SuperSaiyanKirby *King Jerk *LT Fan *Neon Random SIR *David *LT Box *Almighty Tallest Villians *"Order" *Re-Programmed SIR Units Cameos *Beygull Production On May 27, 2013, due to the succuess of the first two seasons of The Bagel Show, IAmBagel announced that a feature film titled "The Bagel Movie" was in the works, and scheduled to be released in 2015. On August 7, 2013, Invader Rob announced that the film would be released on November 20, 2015. They later changed the release date to June 24, 2015, to avoid competition with The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay - Part 2. ''The date was then later changed to June 3, 2015, to avoid competition with ''Ted 2. ''On December 24, 2013, IAmBagel announced that composer Nick Keller, most famous for his works on the animated web series Dick Figures, would compose the film's music. Production eventually wrapped up in March 2015. Soundtrack Two soundtracks based on the film were released on June 3, 2015. The first soundtrack titled The Bagel Movie: The Soundtrack, which features songs from the movie. The second soundtrack titled ''The Bagel Movie: Original Film Score contains the film's musical score. Sequel On June 4, 2018, Invader Rob announced a sequel to The Bagel Movie was in production, and it would be released after The Bagel Show has finished it's run. On November 7, 2018, IAmBagel announced that the film would be titled The Bagel Movie 2 ''and would be released on May 22, 2020. Video Game A video game based off the film titled ''The Bagel Movie Game was released on June 1, 2015, for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Marketing/Merchandise A teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2014, and was attached to films such as Big Hero 6 ''and ''Home. ''The official trailer was released on February 7, 2015, and was attached to films such as ''SpongeBob SquarePants 2 ''and ''The Penguins of Madagascar. Several merchandise were made for the movie, such as toys and figurines. Several companies also promote the film, such as McDonalds, who included 11 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters and some of the villians. ROBLOX also promoted the film by making three items for users to get for 1 tix, such as Bagel's Hat, Rob's Antenners and MattBoo's Hat. ROBLOX also created Sword Fights On Heights: Bagel Edition, a place where users are able to collect 5 food-themed weapons, once they are all collected users are able to access Bagel's Cane, and have to kill 10 times with the powerful weapon without dieing to get it in their inventory. Taglines This Summer, only one food product can save the world Some Sort of Tagline Bagel's on the Big Screen. Action, Adventure, and Bagels: June 3. Save The Galaxy: June 3. Release The Bagel Movie ''primered at the ''Fox Village Theater on May 30, 2015. The film was released in the United States and Canada on June 3, 2015. Critical Reception ''The Bagel Movie ''has received generally positive reviews from critics, with critics praising the story, humor and action sequences, but criticizing the dark tone of the movie. It currently holds a 74% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus saying "It's darker tone, when compared to the TV series, may be bothersome, but ''The Bagel Movie ''still offers humor and action to make it an enjoyable flick". It holds a 67% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews" TBA Ratings In Theaters USA: PG -Brief Scary Image, Mild Action, Rude Humor, and Brief Language UK: PG -Brief Frightening image and mild animated violence. Japan: G Canada: PG (Most Areas), G (Quebec) Australia: PG Brazil: 10 Colombia: 7 Denmark: 7 Finland: 7 France: U Germany: 6 Greece: K Hong Kong: I Hungary: 6 Iceland: 7 India: U Italy: T Latvia: 7+ Malaysia: U Malta: PG Mexico: A Netherlands: 6 New Zealand: PG Norway: 7 Peru: Apt. Philippines: PG Poland: 8 Russia: 6+ Singapore: PG South Africa: PG South Korea: All Spain: 7 Sweden: 7 Switzerland: 7 Taiwan: 6 Thailand: G Turkey: 7+ On Television USA: TV-PG-V Australia: PG Canada: G Brazil: 10 Finland: K7 Greece: Circle (Parental Guidence Suggested) UK: PG Hungary: 10 Iceland: 7 Indonesia: A Israel: G Japan: G Maldives: PG Mexico: A Netherlands: 6 Philippines: G Poland: 7 Russia: 6+ South Korea: 7 Spain: +7 International Release Dates United States and Canada: June 3, 2015 Australia: June 4, 2015 Hong Kong: June 4, 2015 Hungary: June 13, 2015 Germany: June 12, 2015 Italy: June 12, 2015 France and Peru: June 19, 2015 Indonesia: June 26, 2015 South Korea: July 3, 2015 Japan: July 4, 2015 Taiwan, Israel, and Thailand: July 10, 2015 United Kingdom and a Majority of Europe: July 24, 2015 Ireland, Mexico Spain, and Netherlands: July 24, 2015 Brazil and Russia: August 7, 2015 India: October 16, 2015 Italy: November 7, 2015 Denmark: November 13, 2015 Malaysia: November 27, 2015 Philippines: November 27, 2015 TBA International Titles Japanese: ベーグルのエピック·アドベンチャー：太陽系検索 (The Epic Adventures of Bagel: Solar System Search) French: Le Bagel Film (The Bagel Movie) German: Die Bagel Film (The Bagel Movie) TBA Home media ''The Bagel Movie ''is scheduled to be released onto DVD and Bluray on November 3, 2015. The DVD includes special features, including trailers for other Nickelodoen media, commentary by IAmBagel, Invader Rob and MattBoo, deleted scenes, and more.